


Revenge

by Raven052



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First boyfriend, Hidden Relationship, High School, M/M, Peer Pressure, Revenge, bad first time, new kid, second boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has never been one to cause much of a scene at school, and especially doesn't want to now he's getting some very negative attention.</p>
<p>Frank's never been one to care much what other people think, least of all those he goes to school with.</p>
<p>They're about to change each others minds, for love, and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

His palms felt clammy, and he felt uncomfortable in his own skin.   
He turned his back on the doors to the school, closed to keep the children inside, and the bad influences out.   
Gerard never thought he was gonna be one of those bad influences. He still didn’t think he was, he was still just another one of those kids, right? He was the same age, went to the same lessons, sat in the same lunch room, used the same lockers, walked the same halls.  
Hid in the same bathrooms when he was trying to avoid someone… Or some class. 

But no, here he was, the wrong side of the door, with a boy who looked the very embodiment of ‘bad influence’.   
Gerard had actively avoided Frank for a long time, who was a couple of years younger, but still they’d crossed paths a few times.   
The first time Gerard had seen him, he’d got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
He’d promised himself not to get mixed up with him, but here they were. 

Frank had moved schools twice that year already, and by the time he’d got to this one he’d become bored with the ever changing scenery. He often pointed out to teachers who told him off for wearing something ‘not by the school code’ or some other bullshit rule, that they were lucky, he’d done a hell of a lot worse in his previous schools.   
“At least my t-shirt isn’t telling you to fuck off.” He’d said once when a teacher pointed out his jeans had a large hole in the knee.   
He probably shouldn’t have been surprised that earned him a trip outside the principles office.   
Oh, then there had been the outrage when Frank had come in the first day with both his nose and lip rings in.   
His mom had begged him that morning to take them out “At least for the first day, Frank!”   
He’d promised her it’d be fine.   
When the principle brought it up, Frank had said, simply, “I’m not taking them out, and I’ll tell you what I told the last teacher who tried to take them out for me. You touch me, I will go to the police about it.”  
Since that was the only real incident, Frank figured he’d got off to a pretty good start. 

He’d been sat outside, sneaking a cigarette when he’d first spotted Gerard.  
He’d got the same strange feeling when he first saw him, but, despite being two years younger (Frank had assumed they were the same age at the time), Frank was not as naïve as Gerard, and knew exactly what that feeling was all about.  
He also wasn’t as confused as Gerard was that night when they, impossibly, dreamt similar dreams of each other.

Without realising it, Frank had been how Gerard figured out he was into guys.  
He hadn’t gone after Frank then, and Frank was far too interested to see what Gerard would do to do any chasing.   
Gerard had ended up with someone else for a while. In secret, of course.  
It had ended very, very badly.

Back in the present, Gerard screwed up his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead to try and push back an impending headache.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and a gentle, “Hey” offered, along with the cigarette pressed into his fingers.  
Gerard raised it to his lips, eyes still closed, still lost in memories he didn’t want to relive even as the other boy lit his smoke for him. 

The guy Gerard had ended up with first he’d fallen for hard, and quick.   
He couldn’t even remember how they’d started, only that they had. Gerard could remember the two of them, in the guys garden, right down the end so the family couldn’t see. He’d been nervous about what the other guy wanted, he was still wrapped up in the fact they were holding hands.  
The kiss had been sudden, and messy, in every sense. Gerard had stepped back because he was so startled by it, and when the guy tried to grab him to pull him closer again, Gerard had lost his balance and fallen back into a row of plants, still in their tubs.  
He’d been hurried away, before the guy’s family came to investigate.  
When he’d got home, Gerard tried to think if he’d at least enjoyed the kiss, but the embarrassment that followed after overshadowed it too much. 

The next time the two of them kissed had gone much smoother, the other guy even joking that he clearly had to warn Gerard before kissing him.   
Looking back, Gerard wondered if it had been a joke, or a snide comment.   
At the time though, Gerard had been just pleased he hadn’t ruined their ‘relationship’.

Little by little, the couple had got bolder. Not outwardly, they were still very much a secret. But they were bolder with each other. Kissing more, even touching.  
Enough to make Gerard’s head spin. He was sure he was in love.

Then, the night when the other guy’s parents were away for the weekend.   
Gerard had known it was coming, and had been looking forward to being able to spend so much time with his boyfriend without worrying about anyone seeing.  
He hadn’t known what his boyfriend had had planned, however.  
He hadn’t been ready for sex, not full sex anyway. Yes, hand jobs were doable now, possibly blow jobs (although he wasn’t entirely confident in that yet, neither giving or receiving), but sex, actual sex?  
No, he hadn’t been ready at all.   
He’d trusted his boyfriend though, and found him impossible to refuse.   
It’d hurt, so much, but he assumed that was right. And, by the end, he was happy to have this kind of intimacy. 

When he asked, half jokingly, if this meant they could start telling people now, his boyfriend had replied, simply, “Why would I tell anyone I was with you?”   
When Gerard asked what he meant, he’d got the answer, “Well holy shit, Gerard, I can’t exactly let everyone know I’m gay! And anyway, if they knew I was with you… I’d loose everyone’s respect. You gotta know you’re not exactly cool.”  
“I never tried to be…”  
“Maybe you should. Maybe then someone would admit to fucking you.”  
“I’ve never… Been with anyone else…”  
“I know, but I have, and despite being a tight little virgin, you’re still a bad lay, comparatively.”   
When Gerard started crying, trying to hold back the tears, asking why he was saying all this, surely he didn’t mean it, he’d suddenly, without warning, found himself thumping awkwardly and painfully to the floor. Literally kicked out of bed. 

He’d got dressed and left without a word.

By Monday, the whole school was talking about Gerard, and though he tried to ignore the things they were saying, he couldn’t help but let it get to him. 

Tuesday night, he’d found Frank sitting on the front steps to his house, looking, for all the world, like he belonged there.   
Frank hadn’t been at school for the last part of the day, and it was pretty obvious he’d spent that time here, waiting.   
“Figured it’s about time we stopped avoiding the inevitable.”   
Gerard had been in no mood for it, but his curiosity won out.   
“And what’s that?”   
Frank smiled, “Pretend like you don’t know.” he said, before shrugging and continuing, “Us.”   
Gerard scowled, assuming Frank was being a dick. “Didn’t think you were another sheep, following the rest of the school in their games, but I guess I was wrong.”  
Frank laughed. “I’m more like a wolf in sheepskin… Really really bad, obviously fake sheepskin.”   
Gerard shook his head, and tried to get past him. “Whatever, I just want to get away from everything to do with school, and, currently, you’re the only thing in my way.”   
Frank got quickly to his feet, and grabbed Gerard’s arm, halting him. “I’ve got nothing to do with school. I might go there, but they don’t influence what I do.”   
Gerard wouldn’t look at him, just stared ahead at his front door, almost longingly.   
He jerked his arm away from Frank, who, instead of giving up and letting him go, just changed his grip, grabbing both arms now and twisting Gerard around to face him.   
Less than a second later, Frank had managed to change his grip again, one hand still tight on Gerard’s arm, the other on his shoulder. Without warning, he kissed Gerard, hard.  
Gerard’s immediate reaction had been to step back, or push Frank away, but that second of panic melted away, and he found himself kissing back, pulling Frank closer, his hands reaching up first to Frank’s face, then up into his hair. Kissing deep, meaningfully.  
When Gerard broke the kiss, it was harsh, and sudden.   
He didn’t open his eyes, but Frank did, so he saw the tears escaping under those thick black eyelashes.   
“I can’t do this. Not again.” Gerard said, his voice a harsh whisper.   
Frank bumped his forehead against Gerard’s, and replied, softly, “You’re gonna let one fucker ruin your chances at being with someone who really means something? You’re gonna let him stand in the way of _my_ chances of being that?”   
Gerard didn’t reply.  
“Tell me I’m full of shit.” Frank continued, since he’d had no interruption or input from Gerard. “Go on, tell me I’m no different. Tell me that kiss was exactly like every one you ever had with _him._ ”   
Still, Gerard didn’t answer.   
“Maybe you already need a reminder.” Frank said, under his breath, as he tipped his head forward and lent to kiss Gerard again.  
Again, Gerard went to resist at first, but went along with it.   
When the kiss broke, Gerard nodded. “It’s different. You’re different.”   
“Took you long enough to notice.” 

Back to the present, and Frank and Gerard had been seeing each other for two weeks now.  
It hadn’t been until the night before that Gerard finally told Frank exactly what happened with him and the other guy.   
Frank had been furious.  
Cursing the other guy, a promising threats of violence. “No one should treat anyone like that Gee! What the hell is wrong with him?!”   
Eventually, when he’d seen he was scaring Gerard a little, Frank had calmed down, kissed his forehead, kissed his cheeks, kissed his eyelids, both in turn, before kissing his lips finally.  
“No one’s allowed to treat you like that Gee. He’s not going to get away with it.”

And so, to today.  
Gerard’s hands were now shaking as much as they were sweating, he couldn’t even hold the cigarette, keeping it between his lips.  
He felt Frank’s arms curl around his waist, then his hair was nuzzled out of the way, so Frank could kiss his neck.  
“You’re scared.” A statement, so Gerard didn’t bother to reply.   
“It’ll be fine. Everyone already knows about you, right? This is just a way to prove to them you don’t give a shit.” Frank kissed his neck again. “And that you can get the hottest badass kid in school.”   
Gerard rolled his eyes, and gently elbowed Frank in the side. “Think a lot of yourself, don’t ya?”   
Frank laughed, letting go and coming around into Gerard’s vision. “You’re gonna tell me you don’t think I’m the hottest badass in school?”   
Gerard laughed, “Okay, okay, yeah, you’re hot.”   
Frank grinned, coming closer again, his arms wrapping around Gerard’s shoulders this time. “Good, because you’re fucking beautiful.”   
Frank’s smile turned wicked. “We’re the hottest couple in school. And we’re about to make sure everyone knows it.” 

Flicking away spent cigarettes, the two of them faced the doors. Hands linked for the first time in public, they both used their free hands to push open the doors, and walk in.

They’d planned out where they were going to stage this.   
In the hallway, of course, directly in front of Gerard’s locker.

They made one stop before they got there though.   
The ex-boyfriends locker.  
This part also made Gerard nervous, but Frank was completely calm as he pulled out the spray can from his bag.  
One glance up at the clock, checking he had given himself enough time, then Frank set to work.  
Gerard stood behind him, watching, unable to deny that this felt good.  
Frank paused, still knelt before the graffitied locker, then pulled out the print out Gerard had given him. An online conversation between Gerard and the ex, within which it was made very clear who was the more eager. And spelt out exactly why he would know Gerard was gay.  
Frank stuck the paper to the wet paint, and finally stood up. 

Hands joined once again, they continued the short way down to Gerard’s locker. Gerard stood, with his back to it, his arms circling Frank’s waist, pulling him close as Frank’s arms settled loosely around Gerard’s shoulders.  
Gerard looked nervous again, but Frank smiled as he, once again, looked up at the clock.   
“Less than a minute. Still with me Gee?”   
“Always.”  
The clock had struck, but the bell hadn’t rung yet, “Want a trail before we do this? Ease into it?” Frank offered, quickly, hoping to distract Gerard from his fears.  
Thankfully, Gerard nodded.   
Their lips had barely touched when the bell rang, loud and shrill.   
Gerard flinched, and Frank could tell he wanted to back out, wanted to stop.   
His hand gently squeezed Gerard’s shoulder. “We’re okay.” Frank said, against Gerard’s lips.   
The smallest nod, then Gerard left behind any hesitations, telling himself there was no one else here, expect for him and Frank.  
The kiss was deep, and sweet, like all their best kisses. Gerard became hyper aware of Frank, of his hands, fingers gently pulling at strands of his hair, of their bodies pressed close, the ring in Frank’s lip, a slightly odd sensation Gerard had grown more than fond of. He brushed his tongue over that ring now, making Frank whine, quietly.  
Now he was vaguely aware of the sounds around them. Of the other students, chattering, noisily. Mostly about other things, but as they went past the two boys, specifically about them.   
There was giggles and gasp, whisperings and shouting out. Some voices were encouraging, some were definitely not.  
There was a shriek of indignation, and Gerard couldn’t help but smile.   
The locker had been found by it’s owner, complete with print out and bright red spray paint that crudely spelt out the word LIAR. 

Gerard felt slightly bad about that, it felt rotten, but, in another way, it felt really, really good.   
Almost as good as kissing Frank felt.  
But nothing in the world felt as good as that.   
Nothing in the world felt sweeter.  
He knew this kiss would have to end, and soon, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be another, and another. 

Gerard had his revenge on the boy who’d hurt him. But, in truth, he’d already got it. By gaining the attention of a boy who loved him, and who he loved in return.  
Their very love was revenge, as was his smile as their lips finally parted.


End file.
